


Syzygy

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [62]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Smoking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf





	Syzygy

_“Detective White…”_

She paced, the fidgety and restless, either in spite of the nicotine or because of it. She couldn’t be sure. It had been years since the last time she’d smoked, but upon seeing the cigarette case behind the counter at the convenience store, Scully had asked for a pack without even stopping to think about it. Somehow, she’d thought it would be exactly the right thing to calm her nerves, but so far, that appeared to be patently incorrect.

“Of all the unprofessional… And he thinks _I’m_ being ridiculous.” Stop. Turn. Pace the other way. “Who the hell does he think he is, anyway?”

First his doe-eyed Dr. Bambi, and now Detective White. His after-work viewing habits were one thing; she was used to that, and to the occasional magazine left around in their office. _This_ was something else entirely. Was he trying to rub her nose in the fact that she wasn’t leggy and blonde? Or brunette and buxom? 

“It shouldn’t matter,” she muttered, taking another drag. 

It shouldn’t _matter_ what Mulder did. He didn’t owe her anything.

“No, no, that’s not true.” She pointed with her cigarette at the wall, as if she could see through the building and into his room. “You _do_ owe me some fucking professional courtesy, asshole. Be a horny shit-head on your own time, not on mine.”

The anger seethed through her like something alive. She wasn’t even driving this bus anymore; she was just along for the ride. Ash fell on the floor, and she didn’t even care. The maid would get it with a vacuum in the morning, and by then, Scully would be long gone, on a plane back home and leaving Mulder to do… whatever or whomever he wanted.

The thought struck her, as she sucked another lungful of smoke, that if he kept this crap up, she wasn’t going to be able to stand it. He was either going to have to get in line and keep his conquests well away from their work, or she was going to have to ask Skinner for a transfer.

“Or maybe turnabout’s fair play. Plenty of men to choose from, in our line of work.”

Never mind that the very thought of trying to bed some officer in the middle of a case was one she found completely repulsive. What in the hell was _wrong_ with Mulder that he could actually want to sleep with someone he’d just met? Making her way across the room to the table, she grimaced and stubbed out what was left of her cigarette, then turned and paced back across the room to fetch another. She jumped and nearly dropped the pack when the phone rang. Scowling, she picked up the receiver.

“What?”

“Um… Agent Scully?” 

“Yeah?”

“Uh, this is Officer Matthews over at the precinct.”

When he didn’t continue, she rolled her eyes. “And?”

“Captain said to call you. There’s, uh, there’s been another death.”

She stifled a groan. Perfect. Just fucking perfect.

“Right. Where do we need to go?”  


The stammering officer gave her the details -- a girl killed this time? -- and she wrote the address on her notepad. With a chagrined glance at the cigarettes in her hand, she sighed and set the pack down on the bedside table, then picked up her room key and shoved her feet back into her shoes.

Whatever. She was still going back to Washington in the morning.


End file.
